Naruto a Destined Collision
by marshalanime
Summary: Reborn as prince Corrin Naruto seeks a way to see his old world. In doing so he along with others from his new home end up stuck in another world tormented by unread soldiers, wars, and a crazed dragon as those from the future attempt to rewrite the past for the better. Naruto/Awakening/Fates harem story.
1. Chapter 1

**I may be biting off more than I can jew with this one but FUCK it! I've had this idea in my head for a long time so I'm doing it anyway! Since there's only so much space or the summary I'll just restate/add to it here.**

 **Naruto, having lost his live early into his training trip with Jiraiya finds himself reborn as Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates. Over the course of his new live the young prince slowly regains memories from his past live and eventually he starts to yearn for a way to see his old world, even if he no longer has a place in it. In his search he comes across a fabled artifact that may just grant his wish an while it can indeed take him to a new world it is not the one he was hoping for. Trapped withing the world of Awakening along with a few Hoshidans and Nohrians Naruto joins Chrom, Robbin, and Lucina in their quest while looking for a way to return himself and those caught up with him back to the world of Fates.**

 **Just to note I am planing for this to be split into two stories. The first with focus on the story-line of Awakening while the second will focus on Fates. Also, like in my other stories I will be making this one into a harem story (Probably). That said it'll probably be a smaller harem then the other stories. As it stands I only have two, maybe three girls planned for the harem. It's possible that that number will grow as I write the story so feel free to leave suggestions and I'll think them over. Just keep in mind that I don't want Naruto to be the father of any of Awakening's child units and that the selection from Fates will be sparse in the first story.  
**

 **With that out of the way I hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fire Emblem)**

"I don't like this" a young woman with icy blue hair pulled into two think pigtails while leaving enough to frame her face spoke with a worried look on her face. "We've already retrieved the blossom, it'd be best for us to return before anything can go wrong" the woman said to her two companion, who like her hid everything from the neck down under off-white cloaks.

She was named Flora, one of Nohr's second prince's personal servants, and her worries were well founded as she followed her liege through the semi-crowded street. To start with her concerns was the fact that the prince had even left the fortress in the first place. While the other royals had long given up on trying to keep the young man confined in his fortress that in no way meant that they wouldn't be punished upon their return, especially given where the prince had lead them this time. In his quest to find a way to see his old home world the blond prince had traveled to Hoshido in pursuit of a powerful artifact, even coming within half-a-day's journey of the Hosidan capital, Shirasagi. It had been many years since the blond had lived in Hoshido and the name he went by was different from his birth name so it was unlikely that he'd be recognized by any random passerby, but Flora couldn't help her nervousness in this situation despite her best efforts in hiding it behind her usually calm expression.

"If you're so worried then why don't you run off to get the others? Safety in numbers and all that" a man half-a-head taller than the prince, not including the fluffy ears poking out from his burnt orange hair, told the woman in an off-handed tone without even bothering to look back at her. The man was named Kurama and in their past lives he and Naruto had been bound to one another against their wills. When the blond had met his untimely end and had his soul launched into this new world Kurama had suffered the same fate as a result of the connection they had, being reborn among the Hoshidan's Kitsune clan. Though fate had a funny way of working as a few years back he and Naruto had crossed paths once more. They originally wanted nothing to do with the other but one thing led to another and now Kurama found himself tagging along with the prince where ever he went.

"That would defeat the purpose of splitting up in the first place" Flora retorted as she stared at the back of Kurama's head. "We'd draw too much attention if we walked in one large group" the maid reminded the fox.

"Then just be quiet, we'll be out of here and on our way ba-What are you doing?" Kurama was saying as the walked along only to stop and jerk his head to the side with a light glare in response to Naruto stopping.

"What do you think that building's used for?" Naruto asked as he stared into the distance, his red eyes narrowing a bit due to the sun hanging over the large building. Its beautifully crafted walls stood tall over the neighboring buildings with its roof consisting of a half dome while leaving the rest open to the elements.

"Oh, that building over yonder? That there is the Yoake opera house. build nearly twenty years ago it was" a stall owner answered for the blond after he'd leaned over the wooden counter to get a better look at what the man was fascinated with.

"Opera house?" Naruto questioned as he turned at the hip to look at the man. It was obvious from the stall owner's grin that his curiosity in the opera house was normal. Guess he came off as a typical tourist as the moment.

"Yep! Queen Ikoma loved the grand opera house in Nestra so much that the King had this one build for her. It's said that she came to this town frequently to enjoy its splendor" the man told the boy. Leaning a tad bit closer to Naruto the man added, "It's still visited quite often by the Hoshidan royalty. One of them even performs from time to time, and wouldn't you know it she'll be performing there today! Aren't you the lucky one!". As the man finished what he had to say his right hand cam up to pat the blond's back with audible thuds.

As the man's hand was coming down for a sixth pat both he and the prince were taken aback when Flora came over to the blond, wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm, and began to hurriedly pull him away with a serious look on her face.

"Now what?" Kurama asked, mostly to himself, as he and the stall owner looked on in slight bemusement.

With a playful snort the man straightened back up. "Ah, to be young again" the man retorted with a wishful smile on his face. Though for Kurama the idea of Naruto finding a lover sent a chill down his spine.

'It's bad enough dealing with one of him. No way in hell am I going to put up with lot of little Narutos' the kitsune thought to himself with a slight grimace as he took off after the two.

Meanwhile Flora was doing her best to lead her lord out of the city, her eyes dating back and forth on the look out for anything that might hinder her. Unfortunately it was her liege that would prove to be her biggest hurdle.

Planting his feet firmly on the group Naruto was quick to stop Flora from dragging him around. She may be an excellent maid but she could do very little to overpower the blond when it came to physical strength. "What's the rush?" Naruto asked the woman who turned her head half-way to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You heard what that man said did you not? We can not stay here any longer" Flora told the young man. Her liege could be troublesome at times but even he had to understand the severity of the situation. Tensions between Nohr and Hoshido have only been rising in recent years. Surely that alone would be reason enough to make him understand.

"But aren't you the least bit curious" Naruto asked in kind. The moment the words left his mouth Flora knew what he was planning.

"Absolutely not!" the maid snapped at the blond with a loud voice as she turned to fully face the blond while still holding onto his arm. Speaking to her lord in such a manor was unbecoming of her, especially in the middle of a busy street, but now was not a time for pleasantries. If Garon found out that she allowed the prince to go near the Hoshidan royal family then she... her clan would be... "Forgive me Lord Naruto but you must not go to the opera house" Flora said to the prince in a hushed tone as on-lookers started to go back to what they were doing, her hands tightening around his arms a little more as her grey eyes drifted down to the ground between them.

"Flora..." the Nohrian prince spoke as his free hand cam up to gently lift up the maid's chin. "No one will know who we are. We can just blend into the crowd, sit through one song, and then leave without anything to worry about" Naruto told the woman as she stared into her conflicted eyes. "I promise, nothing bad will happen" the prince added with a reassuring smile after a moment of silence between the two.

Gently biting her lower lip as her eyes drifted over to the side Flora knew this was a horrible idea, but there was only so much she could argue without saying something she shouldn't. Looking back at her prince Flora's expression softened in defeat as she let go of his arm. Bringing her hands up and around the blond's neck the woman grabbed the hood laying limply on his shoulders and lifted it up and over his head. "Don't allow anyone to see your face" the young woman instructed as her hands moved to her own hood.

"Right!" Naruto told her with a quick nod and a small grin.

Just as the stall owner had said the opera house was packed by the time Naruto and Flora had arrived. Had the two of them taken any longer they may not have been enough seats for them, a fact that hit Flora hard. Perhaps if she had been able to delay the prince then he'd have be forced to give up at the entrance. Hoshidan solders stood at the ready here and there with others stationed out of sight no doubt. Given who would be present it really was no surprise to see soldiers on guard.

Above the normal stands and off in the distance from where Naruto and Flora were taking their seats Naruto spotted one of the people whom he'd been on the look out for, or at least he assumed she was one of the Hoshidan royals. She could easily be described as beautiful with long black hair kept in a ponytail by the golden sun tiara she wore, bangs that swept from the right side of her forehead to the left, and chest length strands left to frame her face. Her white outfit was made from cloth worthy of envy with a rather high collar died blue on the inside, arm length cloves, and other finesses such as shoulder guards and a golden flower on her chest.

Around her was a handful of guards though the most noteworthy of them were the two women standing one either side of her.

The first was had quite the figure and didn't seem to care about showing it as her attire only really covered her chest and legs, with her shoulders, midriff, and a noticeable amount of cleavage on full display. Her hair was a nice shade of violet with a good portion kept into a duel bun by a large ornate comb.

The other didn't have quite the same womanly figure as her companion but it hardly affected her appearance. She had dark blue, slightly curled hair kept into a ponytail tail that hung over her right shoulder. Even from this distance Naruto could see that she sported quite the scar on her face, being a large, thin X between her eyes. Going off of her outfit Naruto would guess that she was a kinshi knight.

"That would be Queen Mikoto" Naruto heard Flora's voice, jerking his attention away from the woman. Apparently he'd been staring as the woman had easily spotted what had caught has attention.

"So that's the queen huh" Naruto commented under his breath as he looked back up at the viewing box. There was this odd feeling he had looking at her but he hadn't the time to think too deeply about that as the audience's chattering died down and the curtains were pulled open. Walking to the center of the stage was a sight that had Naruto's checks flush pin for a moment.

Once more beautiful would be the perfect way to describe this woman. Her hair was reminiscent of Flora's with its light blue color though it was much, much longer than the maid's, easily reaching down to her knees. Two portions of her flowing hair were kept in cylindrical hair clips half-way down while a strand curved down and between her golden eyes before rejoining the rest of her hair behind her. She wore fingerless white gloves that covered her arms completely with a blue and gold embroidered design on the portion covering her shoulders. Her white dress stretched down to her ankles and ending with frills while a slit went up her left side, ending just above her hips and showing off her bare left leg and white clad right leg. Cris-crossing over her torso was a blue ribbon of sorts going up from her waist to under the white cloth she wore around her neck. She didn't have much in terms of jewelry save for the pendant that hung down past her chest.

"And... she is...?" Naruto asked.

"Princess Azura" Flora told him as the song started. Hopefully he'd be satisfied with just knowing her name. If she had to explain anything more then it'd only lead to unwanted questions. Fortunately for Flora, Azura's singing and fluid movements kept Naruto's mind busy. Though for as soothing as the song was it would seem that neither of them could fully relax. Something in the atmosphere kept the two cloaked figures on edge. Taking a glance around with a keen eye would have one spot a large portion on the guards becoming more and more nervous as the Hoshidan princess sung.

"My Lord..." Flora whispered as she scooted a little closer to her prince, her hand moving under her cloak to hover over her hidden knifes.

"Yeah... I know..." the blond responded as he palmed the handle of the sword kept under his cloak. "Something's not right" Naruto said in a hushed tone. It wasn't clear how they should react. No one was suppose to know that they were here so the next logical conclusion to make was that this had to do with the Hoshidan royalty present. Leaving might draw unwanted eyes but they might get caught in whatever was about to happen if they stayed where they were.

However, thinking about it would do them no good as before they could come up with a solution the stage was stormed by several men pulling daggers from their sleeves. Azura's song quickly came to an end as several guardsmen from backstage came out to her aide and the crowd became an uproar of terrified screams.

Without a second thought Naruto was out of his seat and running down to the stage with his blade ready to rend flesh. It didn't matter if he had to keep his face hidden, he couldn't just sit back and do nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I've returned with chapter two of my new story. Time to wrap up what I started in chapter one and in the next chapter we'll be jumping right into Awakening's story line. Also, for the sake of progressing the story and getting these characters into Awakening's world I created a mcguffin to get them there and as far as current plans go I doubt it'll have any major plot relevance for a long while.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fire Emblem)**

"What is this? What's happening" Mikoto questioned in disbelieve as the auditorium broke out in panic. Seeing the fight breaking out on stage had the Hoshidan Queen frantic as she jolted out of her seat and leaned over the banister, worried for her adoptive daughter.

"Lady Mikoto, we need to get out of here" Mikoto's purple haired retained, Orochi, told the woman as she moved in closer.

"We can't leave Azura!" Mikoto told her retainer as she watched in horror as the stage was being over whelmed and slowly turning red as soldiers and assailants alike fell to the others blades.

"Gods, forgive me" one of Mikoto's guard whispered under his breath as Orochi tried to get her Queen to listen, sweat starting to slide down his forehead as his grip on his naginata tightened. With his shaky resolve pulled in the man rushed the woman with his weapon raised. "For the good of Hoshido!" the man shouted as he swung with killing intent.

Shakily turning as the sound of spilled blood hit the floor Mikoto boor witness to her second retainer's own naginata plunged into the assailants guts while her right arm was raised to block the weapon and keep Mikoto safe. Staring into his fading eyes time seemed to slow down for Mikoto. "Please... forgive me..." the man breathed out with regret tearing through his expression before finally falling limp on Reina's blade.

"It seems we've got some traitors among us" Reina remarked with a pleased smirk as the remaining guard looked on with shaken nerves. If there was one traitor in this mess then perhaps... "Okay men!" Reina's voice broke through the soldiers distrusting thoughts as their attention snapped to her. "Worrying that the guy standing next to you is a traitor will only get you killed in the heat of battle! Worry about Lady Mikoto and Azura's safety and slaughter anyone who turns their blade on them!" the kinshi knight commanded them and got a unified "UNDERSTOOD!" from the men.

With that settled Reina took the brief moment to take in the sounds of pained and horrified screams reverberating through the Opera house. "Hhhaaaaa, what an opportunity this is" the woman remarked with a content sigh before turning and moving to the railing that Mikoto was leaning against. Bringing her fingers up to her mouth the kinshi knight whistled for her mount perched atop the building.

As her retainers were taking the situation into hand Mikoto was left to stare speechlessly at the dead man who'd attempted to take her life. How could events have come to this?

"Backstabbing bastards!" a moka skinned woman with short white hair and wielding a brass club snapped as she held off a katana with her weapon. The oni savage had rushed onto the stage to aid the princess with the others only for half their men to turn their blades on her and the others. The sudden turn of events had caught them off guard and many good men fell in the confusion leaving those still loyal to the queen outnumbered and weakened. As it stood it was looking like only her and Kaze were unharmed and able to fight at full strength.

Even with the two highly skilled fighters giving their all to keep Azura safe the numbers they faced were pushing them back, bringing the assassins closer and closer to their target as more of the princess' guard were cut down.

"Rinkah! Take lady Azura and escape!" Kaze, a green haired Hoshidan ninja yelled out to the oni savage as he moved past a naginata's blade by a hair's breath and swiftly plunged a kunai into the wielder's throat.

"And go where!?" Rinkah shouted back as she bashed a soldier's head in with a large swing of her club. "We're surrounded on all sides! There's no running in this mess!" the female warrior yelled as she was forced to take another large step back as a pair of naginatas were swung at her.

"We can't fend them off like this. If we don't do something then we're-" Kaze was trying to reason only for someone else to finish his thought.

"Die? Yes, you will. As traitors should" a man with an imposing air around him said as he walked onto the stage, his eyes locked on the ninja as he twirled his nageyari in his hand.

"Haitaka!" Kaze spat out as he returned the spear fighter's glare. "What is the meaning of this? Have you lost your mind!?" Kaze shouted at the man as Haitaka's men made room for him to approach the ninja.

"Mad?" Haitaka questioned with a snear. "What's mad is following a queen who does nothing when out king is murdered in cold blood!" Haitaka bellowed out. "King Garon pocks at out boarders everyday and yet that spineless, no name woman sits back and lets it go unchallenged! Worse yet is her treatment of that Norhian wench! To take in Garon's blood and treat it as part of the royal family? The both of them deserve nothing less than the executioner's blade!" Haitaka ranted without hesitation.

"You'll die for this betrayal!" Kaze told the man as he readied his weapons and started his charge.

"If I die here then it'll be a hero's death!" Haitaka shouted as he rushed to meat the ninja in battle.

As the two combatants clashed Azura's ring of loyal guards grew smaller and smaller until her attackers were within reach of their goal. Dropping to her knees the blue haired songstress one felled man by his shoulders, the light fading from his eyes. "F-Forgive me... princess... I-I've failed you..." the man apologized with his last breath before his body fell limb in her arms.

"For Hoshido!" a man shouted as he brought his katana up to cut the princess down. Now was not the time to morn for the fallen and putting such thoughts aside for the time being Azura took hold of the naginata clutched in the dead man's hands and raised it so that the staff could block the descending weapon. She may not have trained for the battle field but fighting was not beyond her abilities.

Just as Azura thrust her weapon to the side to throw her attacker off balance another was coming up from behind with blade in hand. Azura could not last long under this assault but fortunately she didn't have to fight alone. As the man readied his sword to cut into the princess a trio of knifes found themselves lodged into his right shoulder causing him to stumble and hesitate in his swing, giving the Nohrian prince enough time to jump onto the stage and rush him. Unsheathing his sword Naruto made one clean cut to the wounded man felling him as he continued forward to take down Azura's first assailant with a twirl of his sword and a downward slash.

Azura's eyes were locked on the back of her savior's hood as she slowly stood. His presence unnerved her other attackers and they now stood hesitantly with their weapons directed at this newcomer who'd swiftly taken down two men. "Who...?" Azura softly asked, unsure of this man's motives as she wearily stood with naginata in hand.

"Hmm?" the blond intoned as he ever so slightly turned his head in Azura's direction. "Don't mind me, just a nobody passing by" Naruto told her as Flora rushed past Azura and to his side.

Azura looked like she wanted to say more but a loud commotion from the main entrance drew the attention of those gathered. Turning to see what it was a toothy smirk spread across Naruto's face as he saw his companions mowing down the soldiers who'd been tasked with keeping any possible reinforcements from interfering with their assassination attempt.

Kurama, having taken the form of a vicious battle hardened fox, paused in his assault, standing over a warm corpse as he stared down at the stage and ultimately Naruto. "I couldn't help but overhear you plans out in the market place so I went to gather the others encase you did something stupid again" Kurama called out to the blond prince as a shaken soldier rushed him from the side, only for his approach to fall flat as a man riding atop and armored horse pierced his chest with a spear.

"What would I do without ya!" Naruto responded with a grin as some of the men staring him down figured that now was their best chance to strike him down.

"Focus!" Flora shouted at her liege, throwing a knife that hit one of the oncoming soldiers between the eyes as she jumped in front of her prince.

"I know. I know" Naruto responded like he'd been told this time and time again, twirling his sword twice in his hand before gripping it firmly. Though he was read to cut these brave souls down many of them failed to reach them as a volley of throwing knifes wised past him and impaling themselves into the charging warriors.

"You're far to relaxed on the battlefield Milord" a man looking to be in his early twenties with white hair kept in a ponytail with a parts above his ears braided remarked in a mostly none serious manner. Jumping onto the stage with him was a pink haired woman who also had her hair in a ponytail.

"I can afford to take it easy with you guys around" Naruto remarked as he stared down the shaken soldiers. With this turn of events their resolve was wavering and a few of them were considering retreat.

"Don't just stand around!" Haitaka's ringing voice nearly had them men pissing themselves as he ran past them, his body pierced with several kunai and shiriken. "One man's life is meaningless when compared to Hoshido's well being!" the man declared as spun his nageyari about before shifting the motion into a downward strike aimed at Naruto and Flora.

"I don't think you know what's good for Hoshi-GHA!?" Naruto was saying as he and Flora sidestep and readied themselves to strike the wounded commander down, only for the duo to be taken by surprise as a large bird-like animal swooped down between them and Haitaka and causing Naruto to stumble over his own feet as he stumbled back from it.

As the blond prince roughly hit the floor an ornate metal pond lilly escaped his person and clattered away from him as it skipped across the stage. Though the blossom was their whole reason for making the journey in the first place Flora and the others didn't even notice it slide away as they rushed towards their prince to make sure his was unharmed.

"Damn... you... Damn you all...! Hoshido will die under that woman's rule! GHUA!" Haitaka choked out as his throat filled with blood. Standing between him and his goal was Mikoto's retained atop her mount with her naginata dripping with blood after cutting through him.

"So those are going to be your last words?" Reina asked the man with a small smirk as she watched him fall to his knees before collapsing lifelessly to the floor. Looking up from the man's body to his would-be collective of assassins the woman asked who was next though despite her hopes none of them were willing to throw their lives away and instead turned and fled. It was only a matter of time before they were captured should any of them make it out of the city alive but it wasn't an ending Reina was happy with. Still, making sure Azura and Mikoto were safe was her top priority and so she could leave the clean up to the guard waiting outside.

"Um, are you okay?" the pink haired maid asked Naruto as she helped him sit up, his hood falling to his shoulders in the process.

"Yeah, I'm-ow-fine. Just hit my head pretty hard" Naruto told her as he rubbed the side of his head with a slight wince. His retainers were relieved to hear that but know they were left with the task of slipping the prince out of town before anyone started asking questions. A difficult task no doubt but they were use to such tasks by now.

One such curious individual was about to make her way over to the blond but found herself stopping when she heard Mikoto calling out to her. Making a simple turn had her witnessing the worried queen rushing onto the stage turned battlefield with Orochi, who had tried her best to escort the queen out f the building, following after her.

Everything looked to be wrapping up with all involved parties gathering to decide how they should proceed after. Mikoto and Azura were safe and Naruto's retainers were quickly trying to sneak out while they could.

As Naruto was slipping off the stage and joining up with his companions it finally donned on him that his pocket was much lighter then it should be. Quickly patting the area Naruto satisfied expression quickly grew panicked as he started to frantically look around for his treasure, asking the others if they saw where it went, with a few of them berating him for losing it so easily.

As this was happening the blossom sat upon the stage, the dazzling blue gemstone at its core shining brighter and brighter with each passing second until the stage was washed in the glow. Easily grabbing everyone's attention the treasure started to release droplets of water that defied gravity itself as they circled the air around the blossom and pooled into larger streams.

Taking action Naruto jumped back onto the stage just as the gleaming water burst forth and took the space of the auditorium into its grasp. Time seemed to slow down for all enveloped in the water's embrace before suddenly feeling a tugging sensation as the water retreated back into the blossom. When all was said and done not a living soul was present, even the treasure responsible for such a show no longer sat upop the bloodied stage its waters having served their purpose.


End file.
